Double Identity
by sweet-breeze-sensations
Summary: He always saw her through his window. She wanted to live a double live for the sake of doing what she loved. What happens when he finds out the truth? This is my first fanfic please review!
1. Chapter 1

Double Identity

Chapter 1

**Hong Kong**

There she was again. Looking at him through his window. Her gigantic green eyes engulfed him in their depths. And he for once acknowledged that there was really something particularly captivating about the girl in the gigantic add that covered the whole building on the other side of the building and that his sisters insisted on praising as the most beautiful woman alive. This time she was wearing a beautiful light pink chiffon gown as she promoted a Cacharel perfume. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

However this was not enough for him to even think of her as better than any of the models he had ever worked with or even slept with. Most models were very pretty but that was the end of it. Behind the beauty they showed on photographs and runways across the globe there was a huge team covering them with makeup, working the lights and using the oh-so-famous photoshop. That's why he stopped even paying attention to models until he laid his eyes on them without any make up on.

It also worked when it came to the number one mysterious top model that always had her picture right on the other side of the street and that no one really knew much about. All they knew was her face and her name Sakuya Hinomoto. The one his sisters were bugging him about to have on the next smart phone advert, since all she promoted seemed to an instant hit.

He would deal with it later. Right now he had to think about making said phone and for that he had to make a deal with Kinomoto Industries, their tech partner, whose leader was recently replaced by his granddaughter. He had to admit he was curious about why old Kinomoto choose a 20 year-old girl to take his place, since it made no sense at all to him.

He took the phone and waited for someone to pick up. "Eriol? I need you to make the arrangements to the meeting with Kinomoto Industries. If possible schedule it for the next week."

**Rome, Italy**

She walked down the runway in an asymmetric forest green gown with silk flowing from her strap that had short tail. The dress was completely pleated and had emeralds embroiled in the most discrete pattern. With her hair put up wildly and dark green make up covering her eyes she looked like a magical creature.

The minute people saw her they gasped. Her beauty was captivating and conquering them with each step she took.

However on her mind was something else. She was not thinking about how lucky she was to be wearing a Versace dress, in a Versace show, in Italy!

Thought her mind flowed the information she got right before her time to get on the runway, and that was that the Li Corporation CEO insisted on having a meeting about some new smart phone they wanted to produce. The meeting itself was not the problem; the problem was that the Li Corp CEO also insisted on meeting her as the new President of her company.

As soon as she got backstage she called the only person that could help her. "Hi Tomoyo. It's me. I need your help. I'll tell you all about the show later. Could you please pick me up from the airport tomorrow? Thanks you're the best! See you then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely review Saicy! I hope you keep following the story! ^-^

I hope to get some more reviews! So please if you can give 1 minute of your time I'd be very grateful!

Double Identity

Chapter 2

**Tokyo Airport**

Her personal jet had just landed and her typical ritual started. A short black wig covered her long silky tresses and turquoise contacts masked her emerald eyes. A little bit of makeup and an air hostess outfit completed her disguise. She was completely different person.

As she walked to meet Tomoyo she blended in with the other air hostesses, and no one she passed even had the slightest clue she was the top model they were expecting to return from a very impressive fashion show. The one they knew only as Sakuya Hinomoto.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Tomoyo waved happily at her. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She was not expecting her best friend to come personally since she was quite a celebrity herself, an awarded fashion designer. But there she was with a blond wig and brown contacts only to pick her up.

"Moyo-chan! I was expecting you to send a driver not to risk coming here and being caught by the paparazzi…"

"None sense! I have the right to come and pick up my friend from the airport! How was it in Rome? Donatella, was she too hard on you?"

"No not really! I loved it! I just wish I had the time to experience a bit more of Rome and the rest of Italy…" Sakura's eyes saddened. She loved being a model and she was also very proud to have inherited her family's business, but it left her practically no time to enjoy herself.

"When you choose to be a model you knew you were going to be busier than a bee, but keeping the CEO place too seems like too much for me…" Tomoyo sighed as she said this.

"You know I love both jobs way too much to quit Tomoyo… Even if modeling was my dream and allowed me to go out clubbing and stuff like that the CEO position leaves me no chance to do so unless it's a business party…" Sakura confessed.

"Then quit being a CEO."

"You know I will never do that. I'm so proud grandfather picked me to take his place! The thing is they'll never accept that a model can be smart enough to be the CEO of the largest Company in Japan…" Her eyes now showed some of the anger that had been consuming her ever since she entered college. Being exceedingly pretty and having top grades made the other students start some nasty rumors about her sleeping with the teachers. "That's why Sakuya and Sakura will have to remain two different persons."

"It's you decision to make cousin, just know I'll be here to help you in anything you need." Tomoyo opened her arms and motioned for Sakura to come close and gave her a heartfelt hug. "It's good to see you again Kura. Now what was the thing you said you needed my help with?"

As she listened to Sakura, Tomoyo's eyes started to get an evil glint. And that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura who immediately said. "No way I'm going to be your rag doll to try your new collection! You can take that out of your mind!"

"Too late my dear! I'm afraid you just volunteered to wear anything I say while your meetings with Li Corp are being held!" She said has she pushed Sakura into her huge mansion. "Now go get a shower and get into the studio so we can plan you disguise and respective clothes!"

**Hong Kong**

"Hey Eriol did you arrange that meeting I asked you?" Syaoran said as he entered his cousin's office. As soon as he set his eyes on the table his mouth opened widely and he quickly stepped out of the office closing the door with way more strength than necessary.

Once he reached the safety of his office he burst out laughing, not being able to forget the image he had just seen. Eriol was tied to his own desk with a band over his eyes and covered in nothing but cream in his privates, while a pretty blond woman was getting dressed and whispering. _"I'm leaving now Eri-kun, I hope someone finds you soon."_

After composing himself Syaoran decided to call Eriol's secretary to go help him and say he asked if he was able to get the meeting with the mysterious new Kinomoto Incorporated CEO.


	3. Chapter 3

BunnyParfait – I really do hope you fell in love with it! I'll do my best to live up to your expectations! =D I didn't get one thing though… Do I need to review my grammar?

Puasluoma – Thank you! ^^

Mrs. Radcliffe 13 – Thank you! I know the chapters are really short but I'm trying to make them get bigger slowly since I'm inexperienced at writing fanfictions and I'm still trying to understand how this website really works. I've been a reader for ages and finally got the guts to write something myself. I believe I read some of you stories before! =)

I'd love to continue getting reviews guys!

Double Identity

Chapter 3

Hong Kong Grand Hotel, Presidential Suite

"So how's our schedule going to be Moyo?" Sakura asked while she unpacked. They brought way more stuff then they were going to need but she didn't know how long it would take to get the deal done with Li, since she was sure that he was going to test and she would make sure that she would pass every single one of them.

"Well, today and tomorrow we'll be completely free and that means shopping!" Tomoyo's eyes got star shaped. "Then I'll have my fashion show in which the main model will be no other than the newest sensation Sakuya Kinomoto. Your meetings with Li will start on the fourth day." She finished closing her Blackberry. "Now let's go before all the shops close!"

"Moyo it's only midday!" Sakura screamed as an out of control Tomoyo dragged her to the elevator. "Watch out! There's someone coming out!" Sakura cried. But it was too late. And they both fell with a thud.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here! If it isn't a renowned stylist and the hit model of the moment." A guy with midnight blue hair and glasses said while smiling gently at the two girls. "I came here searching for Miss Sakura Kinomoto and end up meeting you two." He continued while he extended his hands to help them up. "I'm Eriol Hiragisawa, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sakura who was initially started by the mention of her real name composed herself as she brushed her clothes. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hiragisawa, I'm Sakuya Hinomoto, the model as you pointed out" She said smiling sweetly and extending her hand for him to shake. "And this is my beloved friend Tomoyo Daidouji, the stylist." She pointed to her companion who was still embarrassed from clashing onto a stranger and ending up falling on her ass.

Eriol gently shook Sakura's hand and smiled at Tomoyo. "Would happen to know if Miss Sakura Kinomoto is here? I came here in the name of Li Corp to give her a warm welcome to Hong Kong."

'_Just great! I just came here and the minute I try to step out of the door I have to deal with the problem of having two identities…'_ Sakura thought to herself. "She's inside, in her room. If Tomoyo wouldn't mind setting you on the living room I'll get her in a sec." She said as she gave a meaningful glance at Tomoyo, who seemed to have woken up from her dazed state.

As Sakura proceeded into her room to put on her disguise Tomoyo gently led Eriol to the living room. "Please have a sit Mr. Hiragisawa. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, I'm fine" He said has he gestured for her to seat also. "So I was wondering what were you two doing here, considering Miss Kinomoto is not a fashion related person."

"Well she actually likes fashion a lot." Tomoyo smiled widely. "But we are here because Sakura is my cousin and since I'll be having a show here in a couple of days I decided to bring Sakuya along and spend some time with her."

"I had no idea you and Miss Kinomoto were cousins. In that case you are not only a famous designer but also an heiress. Am I right?"

"You certainly are Mr. Hiragisawa." She chuckled. "And what is your position in Li Corp to come here to personally greet my cousin?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come but I wasn't really expecting any visitors." Sakura said as she came into view smiling and quickly extending her hand to him. "You must be Mr. Hiragisawa, am I correct?"

The woman in front of him was very similar to the one he had just been chatting with. The same dark hair and pale complexion, except for the height, body shape and eye color they were identical. Where Daidouji was frail and delicate, yet sophisticated, Kinomoto had a full figure with curves in all the right places, emanating an aura of elegance and respect, which her ice blue eyes complemented perfectly. He couldn't help but feel awed by her beauty, even if she wasn't exactly his type. _'I bet Syaoran will drool over this young lady as soon as he gets his eyes on her.'_

After all Eriol was not the only playboy on Li Corp. Syaoran had the fame of being the most wanted bachelor for a handful of reasons, not only was he rich, young and way beyond handsome, but also liked to always be accompanied by the most beautiful women. Women that, and this Eriol knew, usually ended up on his bed.

"Yes Miss." He smiled openly. "And you certainly are Miss Kinomoto, the young woman that raised so much interest in business world." Taking her hand and kissing it he continued. "As well as in Li Corp."

Sakura couldn't help but blush a bit. The gesture the man did was old fashion but still felt totally appropriate coming from him. "Yes I am. Thank you. I believe my cousin made you feel comfortable while waiting for me."

"She was the best of hosts."

"I'm thankful to hear so."

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk, see you later Sakura, Mr. Hiragisawa." Tomoyo said as she left the room after bowing.

"Now that Tomoyo left, would you mind telling me the reason of this visit?" Sakura said now in her business woman mode.

"I came here to wish you a nice stay in Hong Kong and the best regards from Mr. Li. Who also wanted to invite you for a dinner he will host tonight with all his current business partners."

"That's very nice of him. I'll have the biggest pleasure to attend such dinner."

"I was also wondering that since your cousin said she was here to spend some time with you, maybe she and Sakuya could come along." Eriol tried to offer without raising suspicions. He definitively checked out the two girls and even if Sakuya was truly the most wanted female on the planet, Tomoyo was the one that caught his eye.

"Unfortunately Sakuya already has plans, but I believe Tomoyo will gladly join me."

"She surely will enjoy getting acquainted with her future business partners, since she's the heir of the Daidouji Toys Company." Everything was going just fine for him right now; he had one more chance to see the purple eyed beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Anonymous reviewer – Thank you for your support! I'd like to take a look at your story! I believe it will be better than you say. =)

Double Identity

Chapter 4

**Hong Kong Grand Hotel, Presidential Suite**

She focused on the information about Li Corp and its CEO, Syaoran Li. It was a must if she wanted to be acknowledged by her counterparts has a real business woman.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was working on her "hair", a wig with mid back length black way hair, combing it and giving it a modern twist. Then she applied some light mascara and an electric blue eye shadow with black eyeliner, giving her already cherry red lips the chance to wear only lip gloss. When these preparations where done, Sakura went to fetch her turquoise contacts, completing her disguise. She looked almost like Tomoyo's twin.

"Tomoyo did you know that Li Syaoran is the 5th son of the Li couple? The guy has 4 older sisters! Imagine me with 4 Touyas!" Sakura laughed.

"That vision is going to haunt me Sakura! God Touya is so overprotective… He killed all my matchmaking plans through the years…" Tomoyo sulked.

"Those were the only times I actually loved that side of him! You tried to set me up with almost every guy that showed interest in me…"

"But they looked so good! They would have made the perfect boyfriend to model with you!"

"See, that's why I was worried…" Sakura sighed. She knew it was no use arguing with Tomoyo about that kind of thing. "We better get going if we want to get there on time."

**Li Mansion**

As they arrived to the Li mansion Sakura told Tomoyo to go ahead and left for the gardens. She always liked to take a few minutes to study the gardens of the houses she was invited to. That procedure not only gave her a few moments to relax and totally incarnate the role of the business woman she was, but also showed something about the families she was doing business with.

For instance the Li garden spoke tradition in bold. The trees there were centuries old, there were the typical Chinese garden sculptures and, as Sakura noticed lastly, a new area with western inspiration. There was a swing there and she decided to sit there for a bit. She had a passion for swings she couldn't really explain. Maybe it was the idea of reaching for the sky that fascinated her.

"Excuse me Miss, do I know you?" A man that was coming from further inside the garden said stopping her reverie. As he approached her the lights from the house started to show his features and Sakura was able to recognize him. She stood up and started to walk towards him.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Mr Li." She politely introduced herself and extended her hand for him to shake.

_So this is the famous Sakura Kinomoto, God she is gorgeous__! Eriol was not lying when he said that._ Syaoran thought while he took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Kinomoto. May I ask what brought you to my gardens? Are you feeling fine?"

"Sorry for the intrusion Mr Li, it's a bad habit of mine to take a sneak peak from the gardens of the houses before walking in." She blushed slightly. It was not a good idea to be found in someone else's house wandering around. Even if it gave her the chance to see a different side of the man she wanted to make business with, who is rumored for being ruthless inside meetings.

"It's not a problem at all. This way I'm able to escort you inside." He said offering his arm, which Sakura readily took. "I'll make the best impression by walking in with the woman of the moment in my arm!" He joked.

"I absolutely disagree with that statement. I'm a woman in business, how can that make a good impression?" Sakura responded with wit, she was not going to give this man the sensations that he was in control.

"Well if not for that at least your beauty is going to surely make a lot of people turn to look at you." He smiled and entered the door. That stopped their conversation as they were announced in.

Once she heard her cousin's name Tomoyo went to her side, followed by Eriol who was going to have to keep close to Syaoran in order to fill him in on what was going on.

_Holy God! These Li sure are influential! I knew it was to be expected, but there are more than 200 people here! And Syaoran wasn't lying when h__e said people would stare at me! I feel like a caged animal!_

"Tomoyo do you have any idea of what our sitting arrangements are?" Sakura asked trying to ignore the people looking at her.

"Sure thing my dear! Eriol told me that we would be sitting at his and Li's table!" The true black haired girl merrily chirped.

"You sure are getting close to that Hiiragisawa guy… First name basis already?" Sakura mocked her cousin.

"Are you one to talk? You walked in arm in arm with Syaoran Li!"

"I was accidentally caught by him wandering on the gardens…"

"Excuses for a secret rendez-vous?"

"Don't mock me Tomoyo you know I had never seen the guy in my life!"

"I'm not so sure!"

Before Sakura could answer she started to get way too many people coming towards her to introduce themselves. _God why did I agree to come here anyway! I might be exposed!_

Fortunately she was saved by the announcement for all the guests to take their places to start dinner. Or so she thought, since people still came in between to introduce themselves to her and greet Li. That left them no time to chat, because every single moment without someone around was used to try to eat something.

Tomoyo and Eriol where however unfazed by this they talked to each other through the whole meal. By the end of it they already had each other number and where happily talking about their schedules for the time the girls would be in Hong Kong.

As most people were finishing their meals Syaoran stood up and walked to the small stage they had arranged to do his speech.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman! It has been delightful to have you all here tonight. You all are very important persons who lead busy lives and still made time to come here. I would like to direct a special thanks to Miss Sakura Kinomoto who came here tonight and has been putting up with all of us trying to know who she is and what is so special about her that Mr Kinomoto decided to leave his company to her. That's why I would like to ask her to give me her first dance tonight." Syaoran said while looking at Sakura who was in elegantly eating her desert ad that politely nodded in answer to his request. "Thank you all again." He said as he left the stage and walked towards their table. There he bowed and offered her his hand which she gladly, knowing that she had no way out of this situation because of etiquette rules.

However when they got to the center of the dance floor they were both surprised to hear the beginning of a tango. Syaoran stole a glimpse from the musicians and saw his sisters. That meant he had to go through with it.

Sakura somehow understood the meaning on his eyes when he looked back at her and immediately positioned herself. She was beautiful and he was completely struck by her poise. He started the dance and noticed she followed his steps with ease, almost mocking him with her eyes about how basic his dancing was. That struck his nerve and made him be bolder about their dancing; pulling her, making her do dips and spins.

They were so enveloped in their competition that they didn't notice the stares they were getting. Mouths were open towards their performance.

As the song ended, they both pulled away, suddenly conscientious about their surroundings. Sakura had a blush to her cheeks from the exercise and Syaorans breathing was accelerated. When other men came to dance with them Sakura quickly excused herself saying she was too thirsty to dance right away, leaving Syaoran to the ladies that started to surround him.

"Now that's a first Tomoyo, I've never seen Syaoran so engrossed on dancing." Eriol confided. "Your cousin must have done something to get his interest."

"Well I know for a fact that Sakura is a great dancer!" Tomoyo smiled. "She probably let through that she could do much more that what he was doing in the beginning."

"That must be it. Syaoran can't say no to a challenge. He's too competitive."

_That Li sure is a good dancer. However, the exposure was too much… I have to thank Tomoyo for putting this wig on me so well that it survived this dance! _Sakura thought while she approached their table. "Tomoyo I'd better leave now, I'm too tired and I have a lot of things to do tomorrow…" She sighed.

"Sure thing honey are you ok? We will leave right away."

"Yes, I'm just tired. You can stay if you want, enjoy the party." Sakura smiled weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

xXFireRoseXx – Thank you about the heads up about Eriol's name, I'm always distracted! xD About the length I know the first chapters are short but I'm trying to make them bigger and bigger and it's working!

KawaiiAmy13 and James Birdsong – Thank you both for your support! 3

Hello Everyone!

Today I had some free time and decided to update again! Hope you enjoy it!

Double Identity

Chapter 5

**Li Mansion**

Eriol and Tomoyo were happily chatting when Syaoran reached their table. "Where is your cousin Miss Daidouji?"

"She left a while ago. The jet lag got the best of her." Tomoyo smiled kindly. There was something about this young man she couldn't quite grasp.

"The jet lag and all that dancing!" Eriol smirked. "I never knew you had it in you! Had I known you were such a great dancer, I would have pushed you further to dance with all those girls that won't stop bugging you in events!"

"Stop messing around Hiiragisawa! You know how much I hate dancing!" Syaoran quickly replied. He was sad that Sakura had left but the party was coming to an end either way. "Why don't you escort Miss Daidouji back to her Hotel?"

"Consider it done boss!" Eriol mocked.

"Oh Eriol-sama!" A blond woman suddenly made her way to them. "I've missed you so much!" She finally reached them and launched herself onto him. "I'm sorry for leaving you t...!" Eriol quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry Syaoran but I don't think I'll be able to take Miss Daidouji home. See you tomorrow! I'm sorry for this Miss Daidouji!" He rushed for the door dragging the blond with him.

Realization suddenly dawned on Syaoran's mind, this was the blond that left him tied to his desk and left him in that preposterous situation the other day. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at his cousin's condition.

Tomoyo was standing there flabbergasted and it was not Eriol who caused it but his cousin. _Who the hell is this guy? Isn't he supposed to be a cold bastard? I don't believe Sakura was making such a big fuss about this supposed to be ruthless businessman! There has to be something wrong on that information she has about him! Maybe he as a twin…_

However her thinking was stopped by the voice of the subject of her thoughts. "Shall I take you to your hotel then?" He offered, but his voice was back to being as cold as ice.

The ride to the hotel was long and quite, so quite that Tomoyo fell asleep from exhaustion. Not wanting to wake her up Syaoran searched for her keys and carried her into the hotel. It was late so there was no one there to testify his act of kindness other than the security guys from the hotel. And that meant they worked for him since it was his hotel.

As he arrived to the suite he noticed the lights on the lounge were still on. Walking into said room he found a girl working furiously on her laptop. "Damn these lame guys! I'm away for a couple of hours and they send me thousands of e-mails!" he heard her mumble to herself.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm here to drop Miss Daidouji." He quietly interrupted.

Sakura jumped on her seat, the guy scared her to death. There she was alone, working quietly, so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't even notice that someone had walked in. She turned around and found the one person she didn't want to know she was there, at least looking like she did now. "Sure I'll take you to her room." She politely answered.

Syaoran on the other hand was shocked after seeing her face. He certainly saw her honey colored hair, but dismissed it completely as some secretary or some part of the Kinomoto staff. However, as soon as he saw her green sparkly eyes and her pink full lips he instantly indentified her as the woman tormenting his thoughts almost every day: Sakuya Hinomoto.

"I think we have never been introduced before, my name is Sakuya Hinomoto." She extended her hand to him.

"Syaoran Li" He shook her hand curtly feeling a jolt of electricity run through his body. There was something about that woman that stimulated his curiosity. After all his sisters wouldn't gush over someone only for their beauty, much less would his mother and cousin.

His cousin Meiling was a very famous model herself and had worked with Sakuya before. At first Meiling had said a lot of bad things about Sakuya, calling her a photoshopped model, an unprofessional slut even! But after working with her she didn't open her mouth other than to praise Sakuya.

The repetition of the name Sakuya in his head revived another name that had been stuck in his thoughts the whole night _Sakura_. The Kinomoto heiress certainly was special, and beautiful. In fact he thought that she was almost as beautiful as the woman in front of him, even if she had _a different kind of beauty._ They both have a delicate frame and elegance, but Sakura seemed weaker, more fragile, whereas Sakuya was the perfect image of health now in front of him. They were also very different when it came to their hair and eye color.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Sakura said, keeping up her manners and managing to tore Li's gaze from her.

"If it's not a bother I would like a glass of water."

"Make yourself at home while I go get it." Sakura offered pointing to the sofas and retreating to another division.

_That sure was close Sakura… you can't afford to raise his suspicions… _She thought to herself.

**Eriol's Penthouse**

Eriol had just gotten rid from the girl that went after him at the party. Being the playboy he is he couldn't deny that she was what he considered… edible, to make it short. Still he could not over look what she did to him last time. She embarrassed him deeply and disappeared from the map. Humiliation was not tolerable. He had jammed her into a cab and given a large pile of notes to the driver to get rid of her at the airport in order to send her to the country she came from, which he didn't even try to remember.

He remembered however the day's events clearly. Meeting the three girls had been a weird experience. They were all gorgeous, no doubt about that, but something was off. It was too late for him to dwell on that at that moment so he left it at that.

If only he could take the image of Tomoyo Daidouji from his mind… That girl was something… Usually he would have gone back to the party after dealing with the blond, and picked up one or more girls to take back home with him. He was a lady's man and those parties landed him big opportunities to organize orgies. But after hearing that Tomoyo was leaving he lost all the interest in going back to the party. He couldn't find a reason why he lost it, but he certainly knew it had to do with the purple eyed girl.

She had spent the whole event next to him chatting and never even showed the slightest interest in him. Eriol had to admit that was new territory for him. He was used to girls coming to him like bees to honey, yet there stood this young lady totally unfazed by him. She presented herself as an enigma for him, as a test he had to pass. Tomoyo was going to be his.

**Hong Kong Grand Hotel, Presidential Suite**

Sakura came back with their glasses of water and found Li looking at her computer from afar. She went there calmly after giving him his glass and shut it.

"I am sorry for the intrusion this late at night but your friend was alone and I couldn't let her cross a big part of the city on her own." He said. "I should probably leave now. It was nice meeting you." He offered his hand for her to shake.

"I thank you for it. I would have stayed up alone all night waiting for her." The last part left Sakura's mouth without her noticing. But Syaoran managed to catch it.

"Wasn't Miss Kinomoto with you? She left the party a long time before we did." He asked with a certain curiosity in his voice. She felt trapped for a second but was able to come up with something.

"Sakura, as you might know, is a very busy person and as meetings planned for the next few days. So she went to bed early with her computer in order to get things prepared for tomorrow. That's why she didn't stay with me."

"Sure, sorry for asking such things. It was not my place to do so. I'll be leaving now." And with that he went for the door, but not before hearing a sigh escape the woman's mouth.

And what a mouth it was indeed. He had been controlling himself from jumping on her. She was without make up and still looked like an angel. The baggy sweater didn't let him have a good look at her figure, but her shorts showed her long luscious legs.

Syaoran was going to have some trouble to get the ideas of Sakuya under him out of his mind, he would have to solve it with some other girl that could possibly have stayed in his mansion.

Hey guys again,

Sorry for the short chapter once again…

It's just really hard for me to write long chapters…

I'm working on it though!

Please review, I absolutely enjoy reading them, they motivate me so much! And I take your suggestions seriously!

Love,

Sara


End file.
